My Little pony The Movie The Lord Of The Rings Part 2
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: The fellowship is broken. Frodo and Sam Continued there journey to mount Aris. Back with the other fellowships they have met the priest. And now they will have them get to mount Aris to get help and regroup with Frodo and Sam.
1. Awesome Pirates

**On board the airship they snuck a ride on, the heroes were laying low among all the crates, for fear of what would happen if the crew running the ship were to find them.**

The ponies shushed Rainbow dash, spoke, "Someone's coming." Rainbow, Applejack, peeked out from some cargo and saw the ship was being commandeered by bird people dressed in delivery uniforms, "Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped.

Applejack spoke to Twilight, "Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us?"

"Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us!" Twilight reminded her.

"Twilight's right." Rainbow dash agreed.

"I think it's best we lay low here, until we get closer to Mt. Aris." Applejack suggested.

Suddenly some crated were lifted up and they were discovered by one of the bird people and They have the hobbits with them (By tied up the rope on there hands and cover there mouths with bandies), "Hey, Lix Spittle, Mullet, Squabble! Come check this out!" three more bird people approached.

"What is it, Boyle?" Lix Spittle asked.

"Looks like a pack of stowaways." Mullet said suspiciously.

"What are we s'posed to do with 'em?" Lix wondered.

Squabble only squawked, as Boyle began, "I think we tie 'em up!" Applejack gasped in reaction.

"We clip their wings!" Lix declared, as Rainbow gasped.,

"Nah. We scar 'em..." Mullet began, as Rarity yelped, "Emotionally!" he finished, as Fluttershy sobbed,.

Twilight spoke, "Look, this is all a misunderstanding. If you'll give us a chance to explain ourselves..."

Mullet shushed him, and spoke to another, "What say the book, Captain Celaeno?"

Approaching was a bird woman with a wooden peg leg, who answered while reading a book, "Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard."" she declared.

The group gasped, as a plank popped out of the side of the ship, "I don't wanna walk the plank."Rarity complained.

"And that's a long drop!" Spike cried, as the bird people were about to grab them, until a whistle blew.

"All right, that's lunch!" Celaeno called.

Suddenly the heroes were seated in a the dining cabin with the birds each with a bowl of slop with bird seed in it, "What?" Twilight asked in confusion, as the others looked around at the workers.

"Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion, only for Twilight to shoot her a glare.

Merry spoke, "Rainbow Dash, let's not be rude to our hospitable guests."

Boyle spoke, "Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods."

"Only one break a day for meals?" Merry gasped.

"Well, I guess one break is better than none." Pippin noted.

"So you're delivery guys?" Spike asked.

"And gals," Celaeno replied, "These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors."

"Very tacky." Merry said.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed.

"Then might I make a request that you all deliver us to Mt. Aris?" Twilight requested, as She showed them the map they took from Capper's place.

"Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath." Celaeno sighed.

"Right, still going overboard." Twilight say.

"Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding?" Lix asked.

"There's pudding?" Rarity asked with joy.

"Yummy!" Pippin cheered. But all they received was a plate of the same slop, much to their dismay.

"You weren't always delivery birds, were you?" Rainbow asked.

"What about before the Storm King?" Merry wondered.

"Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous." Celaeno went to a Storm King poster, and lifted it up to reveal a black flag with a skull and crossbones image.

"Ooh! I met that guy in the desert!" Pinkie pointed to the skull.

"Whoa! You used to be pirates?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

"That's wicked, Man!" Pippin cheered.

"Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters"." Mullet replied.

"Basically pirates." Merry said.

"I can't believe you gave up that line of work to become delivery birds." Merry said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I wouldn't give up being a Hobbits for all the drinks in the world." Pippin added.

"Hobbits?" Celaeno asked, as her crew were curious.

Merry spoke, "Yes, my friends here are the hobbits of the shire."

"Interesting. I always wondered which is the strongest fighter. Pirate or Hobbits?" Boyle pondered.

"You can say that again." Pippin gasped.

Rainbow spoke up to the crew, "You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or..." she tore off the Storm King poster to reveal their old flag, "You could be awesome again!"

"What she said!" Merry agreed.

"Rainbow Dash, Merry, this really isn't a good time for a— " Twilight was cut off as Rainbow began singing.

Rainbow: I know the world can get you down

"Song." Twilight finished dryly.

Rainbow: Things don't work out quite the way that you thought

Feeling like all your best days are done

Your fears and doubts are all you've got

Rainbow and Merry walked atop the table while getting everyone's attention.

Merry: But there's a light shining deep inside

Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em

Merry squashed a mug of water causing some of the water to splash onto Twilight much to their embarrassment. Rainbow flew past one of the Storm King's flags to unveil a portrait of Celaeno as a pirate captain, and a lot of other pirate stuff on shelves.

Rainbow: And let it shine for all the world to see

That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome

The group swapped their plates away and started pounding on the table like drums.

Ponies: Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!

It's time to be so awesome!

Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!

It's time to be so awesome!

Twilight who was concentrating on the map, rolled her eyes and left the dining cabin. Celaeno suddenly felt that spark inside her was reigniting again and started singing.

Celaeno: You've no idea how hard it's been

Ponies: It's time to be awesome!

Celaeno: This dull routine we've been forced to do

Rainbow Dash offered Celaeno her old pirate captain hat.

Rainbow: Don't let them rob you of who you are

Be awesome, it's all up to you

Celaeno: I feel the light stirring deep inside

It's like a tale still yet to be told

She removed her worker hat and dawned her pirate captain hat.

Ponies: It's time to be awesome!

Rainbow and Celaeno: And now it's time to break the shackles free

And start living like the brave and the bold!

The rest of the birds threw off their work hats, and opened an old chest to reveal their old pirate garb. Boyle reattached a hook to his one hand, Squabble put a lifebuoy around his neck, and soon the pirates were back. Even the Hobbits and ponies stepped out of the cabin dressed as pirates from wearing hats (and the hobbits got there weapons back) headbands, eye patches, belts, etc.

"Yeah let's get our Pirate on!" Pippin cheered.

All: It's time to be awesome!

Let loose, be true, so awesome!

It's time to be awesome!

Go big, be you, so awesome!

Mullet swung around the ship by rope with Rainbow and Merry.

Mullet: We used to soar through the clouds in the skies

Fluttershy, Spike, Pippin, Pinkie, were helping Twilight with the map.

Lix: Elaborate schemes we would love to devise

Boyle was carrying a treasure chest.

Boyle: We rescued our treasure and stored it away

Captain Celaeno pulled out a big diamond from the chest and showed it to Rarity and Merry.

Captain Celaeno: Saving those gemstones for a rainy day

All: We see that light filling up our skies

Merry: So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em

He tossed the Storm King's Rule Book off the ship

All: 'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly

Captain Celaeno: Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome!

All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

"Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done!" The Captain called, as they pulled some ropes as the airship released big rainbow colored feathers making the airship look like a bird.

"Wow." they gasped.

"Astonishing." Merry said.

"That is too cool." Pippin said.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, "I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch!" she flew up high above the ship.

"Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom!" Pinkie cheered.

"What's Rainbow Dash doing?" Pippin wondered.

"That would be her famous Sonic Rainboom." Spike answered.

Twilight realizing this started to panic and pleaded, "No no no no no! No!"

Rainbow Dash flew down as fast as lightning and released her Sonic Rainboom, "Aw, yeah!" she laughed.

"Wow!" Captain Celaeno said in awe.

"This is amazing!" Merry gasped.

"What a wonderful phenomenon." Pippin agreed.

"Ohhh!" Twilight dreaded.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Merry asked.

"Rainbow suddenly doing a Sonic Rainboom? That's going to attract attention!"

"Relax, Twilight," Pippin said, "We're probably far out of dodge for anyone to see it." Twilight still didn't feel assured, and watched as everyone was having fun with the pir

Back on tempest's ship, grubber was about to eat a sponge cake till he noticed the rainboom far off in the distance.

"Look at that rainboom, look at that rainboom. Woah that's so cool." Grubber said in amazement.

Tempest saw it and was also amazed, but at the same time realized something. "Yeah, of them to alert us. Funny though, They don't seem to be heading to black skull island." She said turning to capper.

"Like haha funny or Ha-ha-" Capper said before stimpy .


	2. Escape the storm guards and Orcs

At the moment at the forest, Frodo and Sam has tried to escape the storm guards and some Orcs. Frodo peeked to the tree so that he cane see them and Sam said.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing here!" Frodo responded, and Sam saw some storm guards and Orcs.

"Get down!" Sam suddenly whispered. They crouching down behide the sparse shrubbery.

"We have to get out of here, "Frodo answered, "We must get to mount Aris in time."

"Right," Sam whispered," There's that mountain that we can take a shortcut to mount Aris. Follow me." Sam said.

Frodo had following Sam to take a shortcut.

As if out of nowhere, the storm guards and the Orcs suddenly strode right in front of them.

"Come on master we got to get out of here!" Sam shout.

They ran as fast as they can and the storm guards are shooting at them. As for the hobbits they slide down the hill and they escape.

For 4 minutes they escape and they saw mount Aris.

"We made it." Frodo said.

"Yes master, We did."Sam said.

Frodo looked around and he said.

"Did you see them? The storm guards and the Orcs?" Frodo asked.

"Come on nobody an't out here. Let go master." Sam said

They walked down the hill and heading too mount Aris.

To Be continued


	3. Merry and Pippin vs Tempest

Captain Celaeno was busy practicing swordplay with Merry and Rainbow Dash, while Pippin was testing out his power gloves that works on magic (Merry had one as well) As everyone was having fun, Twilight was trying to concentrate, until Pippin came over, "Still focusing, Twilight?"

"Well, somepony has to."

"Look, we're all worried about Equestria and Middle earth. But if we let this worry eat away at us, we won't be in our right minds when it comes to the moment to act," Pippin explained, "Sometimes a chance to relax helps us focus better. I mean look at them." He motioned to their pony friends making the most of their situation.

Twilight watched them, and for a moment felt ready to roll up the map and join them, until they heard a bell ringing. Squabble was squawking in fright, and everyone saw Tempest's ship approaching, "Storm Guards!" Captain Celaeno gasped, "Looks like they found you!" she told her new comrades.

"Tempest!" Twilight gasped.

"She's really like a bad itch you can't get rid of." Merry said.

"What do we do?" Pippin asked for instructions.

"We need to keep you hidden." Boyle said, as he opened the trap door below, and the heroes went below deck to hide but not for those hobbits.

"No I have a idea. We will hid behide and I got a idea Pippin come with me." Merry said, Pippin was following him and hide behide. Back with the ponies.

As they were secured below deck, Rainbow asked sheepishly, "Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom?"

Twilight snapped, "Are you kidding me?!"

Tempest's ship suddenly launched a grappling hook into the pirate ship putting a hole in the side of it. The ponies cried in fear, as Tempest's ship reeled itself in connecting the two vessels.

Above deck, Tempest, Grubber, and two guards boarded the pirate ship. Tempest spoke to the captain, "Where is the Pony Princess and the hobbits?"

"Princess and hobbits?" Captain Celaeno asked, as she checked the itinerary, "Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess...Hob-its ,Hob-its Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise." Squabble confirmed, while holding up a Storm King bobble head.

"You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive." Tempest warned the captain who gulped.

"We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here!" Twilight whispered loudly.

Rainbow whispered back, "We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up!"

"But what about Merry and Pippin?." Spike added.

"I think there going to give us some time to escape, I hope they will be ok." Pinkie pie hoped.

"But what happens if they ask to search the ship?" Fluttershy asked.

"Which is why we need to get off." Twilight noted.

The group was in a panic or lounging around hoping it would blow over. Twilight sighed, until she looked around at a Storm King tapestry, a crate, some rope, and a lever. She smirked, "I've got this."

Above deck, Tempest was once again trying to be patient, but was ready to deliver an ultimatum, "Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One..."

Twilight levitated the stuff she eyed and gave the tapestry to Rainbow, "Hold this."

"What are you doing?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Fluttershy and Pinkie pie looked around and realized what was going through her mind. They looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, "Oh, boy."

"Two..." Tempest continued to count, as the captain was ready to draw her sword.

"Oh, this is intense!" Grubber cheered.

"Three!" Tempest shouted, as the hobbit came out and Merry shout.

"Leave them alone!" Merry shout.

They turn around and saw Merry and Pippin with there angry face. Tempest smile and say.

"Merry and Pippin. I see you two are still in one peace?" Tempest smiled as she walked toward them.

"No. No matter were we go you kept following us for no good rescind! You came to hunt us down for good uh!? But it must end now!" Merry shout.

Tempest got angry at Merry and she shout him back.

"You two will not stop me from getting the princess and your hobbit friend from getting my horn back!" Tempest shout!.

"No. All this for that horn are you kidding me!? But it doesn't matter we must end this now! It is between two of us and one of you. We fight by two by one." Pippin shout

"Have it your way then." Tempest with a evil smile.

The hobbits got there power gloves on and got there swords out and ready for battle. Pippin charge at tempest and swung his sword at her but he miss. Tempest hit him in the face with her hoof. Pippin hit her stomach with the back of his sword. He swung his sword 2 time but miss. He blocked his sword with her armor hoof.

"What the heck." Pippin in shocked.

"I don't think so." Tempest says with a smile.

She kick Pippin in the stomach with her hoofs. Merry charge at her and grab her and punched her in the wall. They got there swords out and stared to fight. Merry was on the ground and they lock there swords together. Merry was losing and Pippin got up and pick up his sword and charge at tempest. He it her in the leg and Merry hit her in the chest. She scream in pain and Merry kick her face 2 time and Pippin charged at her and hit her in the face with his power glove. She fell in the ground and Pippin said.

" Give up tempest you lost! Your finished!" Pippin shout.

Tempest got up her hooves and look at the blood on her left leg and her chest. She look at them and said.

" Not a chance. I'm just worming up." Tempest say.

Pippin charge at her and locked there swords together. Merry charge at Tempest and ready the strike her. But she kicked him back and she grab Pippin and throw hi backwards and landed on the ground next to Merry. They got up in pain. Tempest walked towards them as her horn was glowing. Merry back up and Pippin went forwards as his hand was glowing.

"Now, about the words you just say..." Tempest told the hobbits, before using her magic to zap at them. Pippin use his purple magic to blasted her as well. The two magic blasted each other and it was about to ready to explode.

"Oh no bro!" Merry shouted.

The ship was destroying by explode of magic. Merry and Pippin fell form the ship and they were falling. They were screaming in terror. As they were about to hit the ground they were being grabbed ay the magic. It was Twilight.

"I go you boys." Twilight smiled.

"Twilight!" Pippin say in joy.

Twilight pull them into a hot air balloon where they saw the girls and spike.

"Pippin, Merry! I'm so glad that you two are ok!" Pinkie pie said and They got a hug.

"Thanks pinkie were fine." Pippin said to pinkie.

Rainbow flew out of the crate and started steering the balloon, " Well it less you guys are ok,Next stop, Mount Aris!"

"We're home free!" Twilight cheered with her friends.

"I just hope Frodo and Sam are ok."Pippin said hopefully.

To be Continued


End file.
